17
The number 17, similar to numbers 13, 23, and 42, is one of those numbers which seems to occur at more than a usual frequency. 17 in History Like most numbers, the modern usage may trace it's history to a more ancient time, such is the case with the date of March 17th, also known as Saint Patrick's Day. March 17 is the day generally believed to be the death of St. Patrick, the British-born missionary who is credited with converting Ireland to Christianity.The 17th of the third month was also venerated at the day on which Egyptian god Osiris was murdered. Osiris was depicted with green skin, presumably due to his ancient connection with vegitation, and later his association with death and decay as a god of the Afterlife and mummification. This "Green Man" was connected with grains, especially those used in the making of beer. March 17th was also the start of the Bacchanalia, a drunken celebration of the deity Bacchus/Dionysus.http://secretsun.blogspot.com/2008/03/not-so-secret-history-of-saint-patricks.html Nostradamus (C5, Q92) indicates that a Pope will hold the office for 17 years prior to the election of a new Pope who will not conform. This prediction came true when Pope Pius XI served from February 11, 1922 to February 11, 1939, i.e., 17 years to the day. On Jan 17th, Teothucan takes over Tikal. 17 in Popular Culture Number Seventeen is a film by Alfred Hitchcock. In the anime movie Paprika, the number 17 haunts a police officer's dreams because of something which happened when he was 17 years old. A bartender in a virtual-dream world refers to the number as "The conspiratorial 17." In addition to the number 47, the number 17 also appears often in the various Star Trek movies and television episodes. The main ship being designated NCC-1701. In Aliens, the surviving crew learns that it will take 17 days after being declared overdue until there is a rescue mission. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince a member of the Wizarding World comes of age at 17. In movie The Nines, the neighbor mentions that her daughter is sleeping for "another 17 minutes. She likes to keep a schedule." In season 3 Family Guy episode, "The Kiss Seen Round the World," Stewie goes to the gym to get pumped up so he can fight a bully, and the overzealous gym membership salesman tells him that the gym deal is ending in 17 minutes. In The Simpsons episode "Duffless," Homer sings "When I was 17" about buying his first beer with a fake I.D. The age on the fake I.D. is 26 which equals 8 (2+6), just like 17 (1+7). Lyrics to "When I was 17," :When I was 17, I drank some very good beer. I drank some very good beer I purchased with a fake I.D. My name was Brian Mcgee I stayed up listening to Queen When I was 17. 17 As A Number 17 is the least random number. According to hacker lore, MIT conducted a survey where the participants were asked to pick a random number from 1 through 20, and most picked 17. 17 is the 7th prime number and forms a twin prime with 19. The Symbolism of 17 The 17th card in the Golden Dawn and Thoth tarot deck is The Star which resides on the 28th path. The number 17 indicates the powers of Key 7, The Chariot, working through Key 1, the Magician. This is the Higher Self in full control of its vehicle, and that vehicle is totally focused and dedicated to carrying out whatever its driver desires. Aquarius is the zodiac sign assigned to Key 17. Aquarius is symbolized by a water-bearer. Its two wavy lines are the alchemical symbol for dissolution, and further indicate dissolving one’s identification with the personality. This symbol also shows the lower “water” as a perfect and exact reflection of the higher “water.” http://www.greatdreams.com/constellations/17-fish.htm The Number 17 is known as the Star of the Magi. It reduces to 8 (1+7), and was represented by an 8-rayed star associated with Venus and the Goddess. Adding every number from 1 to 17 (1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11+12+13+14+15+16+17) equals 153. 17x9 also equals 153. The number 17 is related to the number 153 and the "Measure Of the Fish" (265:153, approx. square root of 3) which is the ratio found between the height and width of the vesica pisces shape, also known as the "almond," the "fish bladder," or "Jesus fish," it is the Christian symbol of the fish. It also represents the source of creation and generation and is connected to the shape and idea of the female vulva. In the Bible, Jesus causes his desciples to catch a miraculous, and quite specific, haul of 153 fish.[3] The shape is found in midaeval architecture, especially in the case of arches, and the floor plans of Cathedrals. And the number 17 is associated with Noah's Ark (it rested on the Mountain of Ararat on the 17th of the month) and the Lord Jesus' resurrection (on the 17th as well). Amazingly, the Greek noun for "fish" in "153 big fish" occurs in the whole Bible in 17 verses.http://www.greatdreams.com/constellations/17-fish.htm External Links 17 at Wikipedia The Secret Sun: The (not-so) Secret History of St. Patrick's Day Greatdreams.com The Number 17 And Its Spiritual Significance Simpsons references to the number 17 Homer Simpson sings "When I was 17" (Youtube)